


Song for my Valkyrie

by TheForgottenHighway



Series: Where I Belong [4]
Category: The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, I picked graphic because I know some people can't do even a little graphic, I suck at warnings, So bare basic it's marked as major death, Some blood descriptions, Storm descriptions, Valkyries, Various Mythologies, and death isn't really death in this verse, but it's only implied not described, merfolk, mermaid clarke, pirates and vikings so battles and wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForgottenHighway/pseuds/TheForgottenHighway
Summary: Clarke and Lexa, two different beings who fall in love in the middle of a war. So the pirate folklore goes.





	Song for my Valkyrie

**Author's Note:**

> Universe Two.
> 
> Playlist:  
> Where I Belong (A Clexa Song) - Becky Lombardi (https://soundcloud.com/beckylombardimusic/where-i-belong-a-clexa-song)  
> Songs from the Sea (Little Mermaid) - (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V5OT9T3PZRs&list=PL833CC129AD9B23AF)  
> My Jolly Sailor Bold (cover)- (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oqVnm16pK_8)  
> Si No Te Quisiera - Juan Magan ft. Belinda (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XoNCV9BsU9c)  
> Black Flies - Ben Howard (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wewmoql_sUo)  
> Wasteland - ATC (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6vfrm2RBKag)  
> Evermore (cover) - Jonathan Young (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=izQAo6gh5Fs)  
> How Far I'll Go (Cover) - Jonathan Young (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ixCu-Vcu4o)
> 
>  The Rebloggable Aesthetic for this story: http://beastlylittlebelle.tumblr.com/post/178722796471/get-to-know-me-my-own-fics-6-where-i-belong
> 
> Story note info:  
> *The mermaids speak to each other through a series of sonars and screeches like dolphins and whales do. They don't speak like we do. Which is why their conversations will be in italic.  
> *1658 A.M. = 2346 B.C.  
> *In older Norse myths valkyries have golden (Golden like gold not golden like blonde) hair. Their natural hair color is changed when they become one.

**J** ust a Myth: 1700 A.D. (318 years ago.)  
  
A thunderous roar crashed through the unforgiving clouds filled with a storm unlike any other. A storm that nearly drowned out the hissing crackles of lightning kissing the sea. The rain had began to fall; too heavy for the hoisted sails of a soon-to-be ghost ship. Whose wooden shafts were now echoing with creaks that threatened to snap the beams. Yet, nearly nothing, rocked the distressed vessel like the angry waves that were promising to swallow her whole. The drumming of the uncountable pairs of feet would of been enough of a pulsing lullaby playing into the sea, had it not been for the plummeting screams of men being hurled to their watery graves. The disturbance in the aquatic element did not go unnoticed. For beneath the layers of foam and sea debris. Past the blue green levels that glisten from the warm rays of light dancing against the floating sand. Through the thick coral bed reefs and deep into the dwelling darkness... rest a different storm.

"Pray Amphitrite's mercy be with us men!!" Said the man, rough in looks, and a stern glare to match. His grip was clutching tight upon the handles. "And for crying out loud- have respect for her." He finished.

"Has the captain gone mad? I thought Poseidon was king?" A young man yelled to his nearest comrade. An old man in hearing range, however, just laughed at him.

"Nah! King by title. Tis his wife who owns these waters, boy!" The originally asked, and scruffy, comrade answered.

"These waters be that of a woman, and don't ye soon forget it. Ain't no man could ever be anything so beautiful. Besides, why do ya think we keep a mermaid front? Women be good luck. Despite what sailors say." He continued on.

The younger man had never seen anyone talk about the ocean, or women, in such an awe. He could not help but believe that it then must be true. As she even makes the harshest of men swoon.

"Though she be mighty pissed." The man gruntled.

"And she got every right to be." The laughing old man finally spoke.

"Not that old wives tale again, Cal." The rumble in the scruffy, middle aged, man's laugh nearly matched the tune of the rolling thunder in the sky above them.

"Ain't no wives tale! Me great, great, great granddaddy saw with his very eyes what happens when you betray the Gods..." The old man shook his hand as he pointed to the heavens.

"Open ye ears real good, boy. Old man Calico here got a tale that'll break even yer heart." Chuckled the scruffy middle man.

The three of them, along with several others, were trying to hold up the sails. The storm took it upon itself to snap the ropes of the sails. Forcing the large cloths to fall. The three talking men- and various other members of the crew, were using all their strength to yank them back up. Trying their best to keep the sails from sending them off course while other crew members rettached them.

\---------------------

**The Sea Kingdom**

Almost 5,560 years ago, in the year 1658 A.M., a massive war between an island and it's sea broke out. The people of the island caused themselves to fall from the grace of their Gods with their self slaughter and betrayals. Their Gods, filled with vengeance, used the now red sea to drown the island. Cursing it to a damned and watery prison. As every drop of blood fell to the ground, a century was added to their sentence, until what seemed like an eternity before they'd ever step foot on land again.

However, that was not enough for the Gods, they then cursed the survivors to immortality; as well as any heirs to come. Wanting the monsters to suffer in guilt every moment of their imprisonment. One Goddess, Atargatis, took pity on the creatures and transformed them. Giving them a tail and gills to breathe within the water. As centuries passed the water folk discovered they had talents along with their curses. And with them created new laws in respect of their Gods. Laws they hoped would bring them to the shores that they believed were their birthright.

\---------------------

**We Share the Earth: 1018 A.D. (1000 Years Ago.)**

The pings, scraps, and clangs of swords against shields, axes, and swords could barely be heard over the screams of men and women. The ocean waves smacking against the vessels- synchronizing with the wind in the sails above. A swarm of ravens cawed over head. Watching, one by one, the falling men.

There were muffled sounds of struggling as well as the vibrations and rocking of bangs echoing throughout the boat. Confused, a raven that had been perched upon a beam of one of the nearby boats, looked around the ship. Not seeing any place the disturbances could be coming from, it turned around, listening closely. The animal followed the noises to the front of the ship.

A silvery mist consumed the beautiful, black, bird. Transforming into a glowing being. Who's wings were now cinnamon and chiffon in color. The long feathers coming to a rest at her ankles. The meer shock of what she had seen tied to the front of the ship sent her into a distress.

"What is that?" She mumbled to herself, peering over the front of the vessel to get a better look.

At quick glance blonde hair and scales were all she could see. Without much thought, she summoned her dagger- and began cutting at the ropes. As soon as the ethereal looking being was released, the being plunged into the ocean. Standing dazed, and in awe, the Valkyrie stared at the ocean for a moment. She was trying to process what it was she just saw. When suddenly a splash of water made her jump back and nearly stumble overboard.

Lexa slipped a bit on the wet wood before regaining her composure. Pure amazement on her face as she finally got her first real look. She looked like a woman. Yet she had shimmers of scales along her skin that lead down her chest, and gills upon her neck that were nearly hidden within her long blonde hair.

The creature swam towards the golden brunette with her hand out. Something clenched in her grasp. The valkyrie reached her hand out down past the edge of the boat. Being gentle not to hit the fins on the woman's wrists. As soon as the wet object was placed within her hand, the blonde was wrapping the brunette's fingers around it to hold it safely, and push it towards her.

The blonde being tilted her head to the right, and gave a smile before diving back down into the water. Allowing the brunette to see the fins of her tail. She looked into her hand catching the glimpses of an iridescent glow between her fingers. She opened her hand a little more, revealing the gorgeous opal looking shell. Realizing it was a thank you from her new friend.

"Lexaaa..." The other valkyries called for the brunette, startling her.

She looked over her shoulder at them before looking back at the water curiously. Her fingers rubbed over the small Ammonite shell in her hand. The rainbow reflections of it shimmering against the beads of water on it. The valkyrie handled it carefully, not to damage the bits of coral formation within the shell. It was rather beautiful in all of its simplicity. All of which brought her great joy for a reason she had not figured out yet.

"Lexa!!" They hollered for her again.  
"Coming!" She smiled at the water, wishing she could of thanked the creature that gave it to her. Before finally heading back with her people.

She stopped a moment peering down at the body beside her feet. A gold pendant hanging off of the man's neck barely peaking out from under his fur coat. Kneeling down, Lexa yanked the gold from his neck. Looking at the ruin symbols on one side and a picture on the other.

"Lexa!" One of them whispered disapprovingly.  
"What? He's dead. Neither him, nor Freya have any use for it." She argued. The other Valkyries shrugged, knowing she had a point. And just as they appeared from the silver mist- they vanished with it.

\---------------------

Walking into her room, Lexa hung up her armor, and slouched into the hammock. Her toned muscles tense and sore after the long day. The resting of her eyes didn't last long as she remembered the shell the beautiful being gave her. Quickly pulling it out of her bag that she had tossed on the floor beneath her hammock. She sighed in relief as it wasn't in any way damaged. She sat crossed legged in her hammock, rocking softly, as she thoroughly looked it over. The rainbow shine upon it flawlessly beautiful. She had no memory of seeing anything like it back when she was a human. The knocking of wood distracted her causing her to look up at one of the maidens in her doorway.

"Here's that chain mail you asked for." She tossed it to the brunette.  
"Thank you, Indra." She smiled at her.  
"It's beautiful, Lexa. What are you going to do with it?"  
"I don't know yet. What do you do with such a beautiful gift?" She smiled at the seashell in amazement.

\---------------------

 _"Clarke!"_ Abby screeched. Reaching her arms through the bars to hug her daughter.  
_"Clarke, where have you been?"_ She held her daughters face.  
_"Don't worry. I'm home now."_ She pushed away a bit.  
_"You've been gone too long..."_  
_"I'm fine, mom."_

 _"Clarke Griffin!"_ Jaha called out.  
Both Abby and Clarke looked at each other in fear before looking to Jaha.  
_"Is it true? Were you captured by a human, Clarke?"_ His voice stern.  
_"What!? No it's not true! She's not-"_ Jaha cut Abby by hitting the bars, causing them both to cover their ears.  
_"Yes! Stop it! You're hurting her!"_  
_"You know the rules."_ He was looking down on her.  
_"No! I'm sure it was an accident! Give her the-"_ Jaha raised his fist again, and Abby went silent.  
_"Your cell is waiting. You start ship siren duty tomorrow."_  
_"Siren?! No! That's not fair!"_ Clarke cried out, tugging on the sea kings arm.  
_"Not fair? You've exposed us! You should be thankful that's all you get! Take her away!"_ He waved her off.

Clarke struggled to get free. Refusing to let them take her without a fight.  
_"Mom!"_  
_"Clarke!!"_  
_"Let me go!"_  
_"Clarke!!!"_

\---------------------

In these moments of waiting. Sitting a upon the rocks, basking warmly in the sun, Clarke was free. She could do anything. She tried to tell herself the prison life wasn't so bad. She finally got to see her mother more. However, she missed the world above the ocean, terribly.

Without even thinking about it, the blonde was softly singing. Her fingers tracing odd shapes along the rocks. Deep in thought about nothing important. She sang about the angel that saved her that day. The color of her wings. And the green of her eyes. She sang about the armor that she prayed kept her alive. What a warrior she must be. Strong and so pretty.

The scream of a man caught her attention. Clarke sighed. She could feel the physical pain of everyone who died. This sentence was changing her terribly and she wanted out. Clarke scrunched her eyes trying to get a better look at the boat out at sea. There was something different about this run. A silver mist floating off the ship.

Before she could dive into the water to see what was happening, a woman had appeared in front of her. Causing her to drag herself backwards, startled.

"It's okay." Lexa said calmly, holding her hand out stop her from fleeing into the ocean.  
Clarke stared at her a moment. Realizing it was the angel who saved her. She sat up in the sand, looking up at her.

"You have a beautiful voice."  
She had no idea what the woman was saying as she was speaking so weirdly- like the humans. It took her a moment but to think of something but finally she find a stick beside her and started to carve out her name in the sand.  
Lexa tilted her head, trying to make out the odd shapes in the sand.

"Clarke?" Clarke beamed up and held her throat.

Lexa finally understood that they didn't speak the same language. She had recently learned, upon her travels around the sailors, that Clarke was something they called a mermaid. A beautiful being who was supposed to bring luck if you had encountered one. Which had explained how she found her.

Lexa reached into the pocket of her amor and pulled out chain necklace. The gold pendant hanging from the end of it. She reached forward to place it around Clarke's neck. Clarke freaked out and scooted back again. Only to be distracted by the iridescent shell hanging from the Valkyries neck. She reached out to touch it and smile. That's when she noticed the little images on the shiny metal in her angel's hand.

She pointed to her neck then the necklace. Lexa smiled and nodded. Wishing she could tell her it was a viking prayer. An enchantment that was meant to protect her from harm. And to return home unharmed. She leaned in as Lexa placed it around her neck. Watching those green eyes look from her chest to her lips.

She observed Lexa leaning in. Something the boys did when they wanted a kiss. And she started to lean in herself to grant her hero a good luck kiss.

"Lexa! It's time to go!!" They both jumped back as the Valkyrie was called.

Lexa's face full of apology. She kissed her fingers and placed them upon the blondes lips, before transforming into a beautiful raven before her eyes.

  
\---------------------

It became routine for the blonde mermaid to sit upon the crumbling mountain edge on the beach shore. Singing her song about her angel in the clouds every time sails were on the horizon. A sudden fog had made her lose sight of the ship. Before she could stop her song, it was too late, it was crashing into hill. Clarke plunged into the water.

It wasn't long before her people were surrounding her. There was an explosive blast. A puff of red flashing through the smoke and fog. The sounds of the canon causing the merfolk to cover their ears and shriek in pain. There was another explosion, much closer than the last. The mermaids panicked, fleeing from the blasts around them.

Suddenly a war had broken out. The beings of the sea, surfaced, by the hundreds. The prisoners, the men, women, and children. There wasn't a single mermaid left behind. Human men and women were screaming, the ship that had crashed was burning into the sea. But that didn't stop the people on shore from shooting everything they had at them. Or stop them from bringing out their boats into the water to get closer.

Some of humans deeply confused. As they were looking for the people that attacked them, but through the fog could only hear what they thought were dolphins. Horrified by the sight in front of her, of her people pulling the humans from their boats and dragging them into the see. As fast as her fins allowed her, Clarke speed of to the boats, determined to do something to help. Leaving her people behind.

 _"Bellamy! NO!"_ Octavia screeched at him, swimming to him as fast as she could. Murphy reached for the spear only to be knocked out by Bellamy's elbow.  
_"Stay back, O!"_ His voice in her head was a forceful roar.  
_"NO! You could hurt someone!"_  
_"That's the point! These humans don't deserve to live!"_

Octavia lunged for the spear. However, Bell rose up above her, using the ocean to hold him up. With all his strength he gripped the spear, aimed, and threw it forward. In aiming for the men and women in the long, carved boats.

Clarke was only using one arm to cling onto the boat- though all her strength went into it.. The violent waves crashing at her was making it impossible to hold on to the woman in her other arm. Refusing to let go, and with what strength she had left, she pushed the warrior back into their boat. She had been trying to save as many people from the water as possible. Though every time she looked around, more, and more were dead.

The woman looked back at her and started to thank her when Clarke gasped. The sharp pinching pressure coming from her back forced Clarke to let go of the ship. The look of terror in the human woman's eyes was all she needed to know that she had been struck. The woman reached out for her but the sea wouldn't allow it. In grief the ocean swallowed her to bring her back home.

Though the battle between mortals, and the remaining people of the sea continued on, the war was officially over.  
The storm seemed to have dissipated above the war zone. Though around them remained wrathful and unforgiving. As if the Gods opened an eye to them. However, the sun refused to shine down upon them.  
Defiled was the ocean once more. Nearly 3400 years later and there wasn't any difference. Their betrayals soaked the sea in an incredulity garnet. Angrily, and yet mournfully, their Gods no longer held pity.

"One God's sacrailege is another's sacrifice." The rumbling bass tone of the voice sent the sand upon the shore trembling. The scintillate mirage from the summer's heat barely solidified to that of a ragged being.

"Must blood always have blood?" the female voice, though usually strong, was delicate. Tainted with a hidden sorrow.

"Tis the way of mortal men, my dear. "

She didn't have to ask. For she already knew why. A woman was the answer. A woman was always the right answer.

Men of this world went to war to prove they were strong enough and worthy of their powerful women. They stared down death in the face. Giving their blood sacrifices to Odin. Or any other God they worshipped for that matter. To prove they could honorably and equally stand beside her. As it should be. For every woman was deserving of a significant other that could properly worship them. Yet the men of these times were also morons. For so much innocent blood was now spilled.

“Keep whomever you see fit, my child."

"And everyone else?" She finally looked beside her to glance at the wise battle God.

"Allow the sea to have her vengeance.” Just as Odin came he was then gone.

The Valkyrie's shoulders eased in tension. The cinnamon and chiffon colored feathers of her long wings relaxed down her back. The tips wet and grainy from the soaked sand of the beach that they dragged upon. Leaving tracks into the crashing waves. The toned woman came to a still, shin deep, in the angry waters. The fabric beneath her leather armor clinging wet against her skin as she crouched down. Her right hand gliding gently over the top of the water as touching the most fragile thing on the planet. She didn't say anything. However, her brow twitched in concentrated thought. A glimmering mist of silvery gold spilled from the tips of her fingers into the sea, extending to the war not that far out. Her curled, brunette, locks with ribbons of gold tumbled in the wind along her shoulders while she momentarily watched the light fill the ocean.

Standing up, she whipped the slack of her dress, that was floating in front of her, behind her. Before turning her back to the horizon to walk away from the sea. A white, twinkling, light rose out from the middle of the red waters. The speckling lights transforming into it's purest self. The glittering snow shade of lights now a sparkling frost colored gown. Not only did it complement the blonde's icy blue eyes, the slit along the left side of the dress the rested just beneath her hip. Exposing the peach ivory flesh of her brand new limbs. A gasp was all that the woman could manage. Her hands gripping at her abdomen trying to grasp at the air her disbelief lungs craved. The waves of the water guiding her forward to shore. Balancing her on top of the sea as if it were a solid floor beneath her new feet. She took one confident step forward after the other. As if she had been walking on legs her entire life. She could feel the sand warm warm between her toes. Sparking another breathe of surprise from her rose pink lips.

The long haired brunette turned around to face where the water met the earth. A smile curving the corners of her soft lips. Her wings were slightly wrapped around herself, nearly concealing her daisy white chiton dress, and keeping her warm from the whistling winds. Beneath them- the armor that was normally worn over her sleeveless gown began to vanish in a shimmering mist. Revealing the long V gape in the front of her dress that ended just above the naval. And the bits of woven trims tied around her waist that helped it cling to her slim figure. At first glance it was almost hard to believe that she was the strongest, and best, shield maiden of her time.

"You!" The blonde's nearly ice blue eyes widen in shock. Her hands were quick to cover her mouth, as she looked at the other woman before her, in sheer confusion of the sounds coming out of it.

 _Is that... is that my voice?_ She questionably thought to herself. Not only did she now have legs, but she had a voice as well.

Before she could ask, the woman she had fallen in love with after all this time, was standing in front of her. Her wings hidden from the naked eye.

"I am Lexa. Strongest shield maiden of Trikru. And Valkyrie to Valhalla." She spoke both strongly and softly. Lexa smiled at her, not just with her eyes and lips, her whole body was almost glowing.

"I..." The blonde woman swallowed. The new language still rough upon her tongue. "I... don't understand... Why not everyone else too?" Lexa's heart sank for the sorrow in the woman's tone. Even though the scrunchiness of her confused face was cute.

"Only battle heroes go to Valhalla when they die." There was that little confused look again. This time Lexa didn't hold back her smile.

"I'm no hero... I just got my people killed!"

"You tried to save them. You did not start the war, Clarke. Heroism is defined by a vast amount of qualities. This is your fate. It was always your fate. Valkyries do not get sent if there are no heroes among the fallen."

"What about the others?" Lexa couldn't help think about how refreshing it was to see someone be so selfless even in death. The men, though heroic, were filled with pride. Pride that they get to go to Valhalla. Pride that they get their virgins. But there was no pride in the woman before her.

"The gods have spoken. They are hungry for their just. And even I don't have power over that. Their hurt is deserving of their revenge... I'm... I'm sorry."

All the blonde could do was nod. Though her heart was heavy she able to understand most of what was meant.

Those forest green eyes of Lexa's finally caught hold of the blue ones staring at her. Until this moment she never realized how much of the ocean the blonde was always carrying within her. It was as if the heart of the sea was living in her now vibrant blue eyes.

Lexa cupped the blonde's cheek in her hand. Stroking her thumb gently and rubbing small circles over the woman's soft skin. Solid flesh that was chilled by the water of which she emerged from. Lexa might of saved her soul, but it was Atargatis who gave her the gift of being a new, breathing, being again.

It was absolutely unheard of, yet, her she was standing before her, in flesh and bone. Breathing the same oxygen between them. And the valkyrie could not help but wonder what deep display of love Atargatis must of witnessed. To grant such a unique gift.

Lexa's hand guided the other woman to her. Their lips were finally pressing together in a long, overdue, kiss. Her lips were softer than Lexa ever imagined. It took every bit of strength within her to pull away from tasting the woman's mouth even more.

"Are you ready to go home, Clarke?"


End file.
